


Sweets

by EmInArEvOl



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M, Jealous Anezaki Mamori, M/M, Multi, White Day, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmInArEvOl/pseuds/EmInArEvOl
Summary: He doesn't like sweets and he only ever receives and never gives. But maybe, he'll give in this time. It's a Valentines Day and White Day that they both will never forget.





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> *****One Shot dedicated to my friend lovestoomuchfries.  
> Crossposted from Fanfiction dot net
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21.
> 
> Author's Note: I know it's out of season but my friend requested me to write this. Hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Warning: This is not connected to my other Eyeshield 21 fanfic.

Hiruma Youichi is a feared man. He might as well dominate the whole world in his devil-like ways but deep inside he has a good heart. A heart that beats for very few things: American Football, unsweetened gum and something else…

He didn't like sweets either. His tastes tended to stay away from sweets.

Hiruma Youichi never had a good past, shadowy at best to those who want to know him. He clouded his eyes from anything he can't control, compute, analyze… gamble on. Life tended to focus on things he had deemed important. And aside from his interaction with his team and his slaves, he does not have a social life.

But things were changing for him maybe for better, maybe for worse. Hiruma wasn't sure if he could gamble on it.

Flashback Starts

_It was St. Valentine's Day._

_Chaos was one word to describe Deimon High that week._

_Girls were acting all-determined and so were the guys. Guys were hinting left and right to girls that they wanted chocolates and the girls were whispering on corners with fire in their eyes._

_There were some exceptions, of course. Hiruma was one of them._

_He looked at all those people running around in hysterics. He didn't have the time to deal with them._

_The team was doing great under his guidance, with even more players they could form a standard offensive and defensive team, not needing players doing extra plays to make up with the lack of team members._

_But Hiruma was in deep contemplation that whole week before St. Valentine's Day. It had been a hectic year for all of them. The pressure that the boards of members were putting on him was getting to him. The board of members of the school is bearing down on them to stop the nonsense that they are doing, that is, still doing extracurricular activities._

_He wanted to use his blackmail on the members but he knew that once he did, they might as well lose the fight. The damned bastards would wear those smug smiles, even if they manage to stay on the team. If he uses his blackmail, Hiruma gets what he wants but it would mean that he was desperate and he loses the game. And he just about despises losing._

_Hiruma exudes this attitude that screams bad-ass._

_And his thoughts were cut off when a few giggling girls went past him, stealing secret glances at him._

' _What is with girls and not being scared of me?' Hiruma thought._

_Most people were scared of the "Commander of Hell" Hiruma but some girls find him just their type. The bad-ass commander from hell just attracted some girls._

_It was no wonder that on Valentine's Day itself girls piled up chocolates for the Commander of Hell on his desk and filled his locker with chocolates and letters._

_Irritated was a word that could describe the commander from hell at that moment. He was irritated because some girls even had the gall to send him_ _**sweets** _ _. For all the sweet mother-f****** things in the world, it just had to be_ _**Chocolates** _ _. If there was one thing he hates, it's sweets. And if there is one thing he hates more than sweets, it's chocolate. Oh he's alright with traditional dark chocolate, he can stand that but the chocolates the girls gave him were,_ _**milk** _ _chocolates and those are too sweet for him._

_But there was something else that was irritating him, he couldn't pinpoint it but it had something to do with the_ _F******_ _St. Valentine's Day._

_The day progressed slowly for Hiruma as he trudged through his perpetual nightmare of Valentine's Day._

_When lunch came around Hiruma was heading towards the roof to meet Kurita and Musashi to eat lunch when he was stopped by a girl._

" _Anou… Hiruma-san would you accept this gift? I know you don't like sweets so I made sure I made Dark Choco. So please accept it and go out with me!" The girl nearly shouted as she bowed down to him._

_Hiruma wasn't a complete asshole so…_

_He took the offered chocolates and said, "I'll think about it. You're Fujimura Kurenai from class 3-2, aren't you?"_

" _Hai!" the girl had a hopeful aura on her._

" _We'll see."_

_The girl nodded vigorously and ran the opposite direction of Hiruma, most likely to tell her friends of her "success."_

_Hiruma turned around and headed towards the stairs to the rooftop._

_Once he got there, Musashi and Kurita were already eating. Hiruma dumped all the unwanted chocolates on Kurita's side and sat down beside Musashi._

" _Looks like your fans have become braver than usual." Musashi mumbled as he ate his bento._

" _Uh-huh. These are a way lot more than last year… Eh? Hiruma you still got one on you." Kurita asked as he noticed the last chocolate on Hiruma's person._

" _I'll keep this one. It's not as bad as the other's, at least it's dark chocolate."_

_Musashi and Kurita looked to each other and just shrugged._

_After lunch the three went on their separate ways. But as Hiruma passed one of the corridors towards his next class he saw Musashi talking to someone. A girl from what he could see of the uniform. Hiruma tried to just pass by but he managed to glimpse at the face of the girl that was probably confessing to Musashi and saw who it was. Hiruma's heart felt like a hot knife ran through it when he saw what he saw._

_Hiruma quickly walked away from the sight. Not seeing the tight clenching of fists by the girl or hear the small sob from her._

_Hiruma was pretty much pissed off the whole day and the team pretty much suffered for it in their practice._

_It wasn't the Tower of Death or the Death March but everyone could feel the pain after practice. Since it was the Spring Tournament, things were pretty lax but training that day felt like they were going for the Kantou Tournament._

_It pissed Hiruma even more to see the F*ckin' chibi get smothered by his beau's. Haha Brother no. 1 had him specially pissed as he was there all training and he kept glancing worriedly at the chibi. Then the others just HAD to come especially F*CKIN' Dreads. And the little chibi just HAD to give ALL his beau's chocolates._

_At the end of the day, almost everyone was looking at Hiruma like he grew a second head. And the devil just shot at all of those who were lagging behind._

_Hiruma stayed in the clubhouse until 10 in the evening and when he was about to leave he heard the clubhouse open up. Hiruma took out his AK-47 and was ready to shoot the mother-f***er that dared to enter Devilbat territory. When the somebody opened the lights._

_Anezaki Mamori._

_The person who went in the Deimon Devilbat clubhouse at 10 in the evening._

_The girl who Musashi was talking to earlier._

_The girl who was holding a small bag of sweets with a nervous smile on her face._

_**Flashback in a flashback…** _

_**Mamori was excited because it was Valentine's Day and she prepared a single bag of chocolates for just one person. And that person was Hiruma Youichi.** _

_**She had conspired with Musashi so that Hiruma would like the chocolates that she would give him.** _

_**A month before Valentine's Day she had talked to Musashi about Hiruma's outlook on Valentine's Day.** _

" _ **He's not interested in it. He hates milk chocolates but he actually likes dark chocolates. Look, Mamori. There are actually a lot of girls that like that demon, you have competition. Be sure to be better than the others. You're the only one I can see that's going to be good to him."**_

_**After that it was planning after planning for Mamori. She practiced making dark chocolate that was not too bitter, but not too sweet as well. And she made the perfect combination when she had Musashi taste test it on February 1.** _

_**It was on that afternoon that Musashi caught Mamori on the hallway, not noticing Hiruma at all.** _

" _ **One of the girls gave Hiruma dark chocolates, probably confessed too. He still has it." Musashi said in a monotone.**_

_**By that time, Hiruma left them, gone unnoticed by the two; Mamori clenched her fists and gave a small sob.** _

_**She felt miserable the rest of the day but held on to the chocolates she brought, hoping she still had the chance.** _

_**Practice came and she noticed how pissed off Hiruma seemed to be at the whole team in general. But it seemed his ire raised even more whenever Juumonji fussed over his beau, Sena. And when Sena's other beau's came Hiruma became even angrier. It was already late when they all went home after practice. And Mamori still held the chocolates close to her.** _

_**Musashi and she went out of school together, talking.** _

" _ **You know, he was muttering under his breath unknowingly earlier." Musashi muttered.**_

_**Mamori looked to him questionably.** _

" _ **He saw us earlier. He thought you confessed to me."**_

_**Mamori gasped and worried her bottom lip.** _

" _ **He's still in the clubhouse, probably." Musashi gave Mamori a pointed look and Mamori nodded sharply. Then she ran back towards the school.**_

_**Flashback end!** _

" _Hiruma-kun. Anou…"_

" _What are you still doing here damn manager?" Hiruma said a little to bitterly._

" _I should be the one asking you that." Mamori retorted easily. They had been bantering like this for a long time and it was easy for them to act like that._

" _Che!" was his answer to her._

" _Hiruma… Here. Take this." Mamori used one hand to present her chocolates while looking away with a blush and her other hand at her back._

" _I heard you liked dark chocolates so I made this for you. You better be grateful, you're the only one I made chocolates for this year. Not even Sena got one." Mamori said as her blushing increased in color._

_Hiruma gulped as he suddenly felt his throat dry out. He shakily brought his hand up and at the final moment just snatched the small bag out of Mamori's hand._

" _About time damn manager, I was getting bored waiting for you" Hiruma tried to act as if he knew about it._

" _Hiruma-kun!" Mamori nearly shouted, she also had a pout on her. But she smiled after her little fit._

" _You know, I like you." And she turned around and left._

_Flashback Ends!_

It had been almost a month since that incident and Hiruma was still in limbo with what had happened. The chocolates were the best he had ever had. He had talked it out with Musashi, who as blunt as ever, told Hiruma what had transpired the before of that event.

Hiruma for the first time was stumped. He hadn't known that Mamori had done that much just for him. And it was one week before White Day that Hiruma snapped himself out of his funk and for the first time thought of White Day.

And Hiruma wasn't one to waste time.

Since he lived by his lonesome, he knew his way around a kitchen. But Hiruma didn't want just any chocolate to give to Mamori, it had to be special.

Using his brand of persuasion, he coaxed the owners of Kiriya's cream puff to teach him their recipe.

And after his 10th try, Hiruma knew he got it just the way Mamori wanted it.

Using melted Belgian chocolate as the covering and the Kiriya special mix of cream, he made éclairs for Mamori.

White Day was the day that the guys that were given Chocolates on Valentine's Day give back chocolate to the girls that gave them the chocolates or just give chocolates to girls in general.

Hiruma watched in silence as Mamori, probably the most famous girl in school, get flooded with wannabe boyfriends. But Hiruma knew that beneath the charming smile of the Student Council President was an almost irritated person.

Hiruma made a show in front of Mamori of returning some chocolate to Kurenai but declining her confession, as gentle as he could.

The girl didn't look upset but still had a sad look in her eyes as she looked at Mamori's direction. Kurenai accepted her fate and just thanked the Devil Quarterback.

Practice came and it wasn't a surprise that Sena's beau's from other schools all came by to give back the chocolates he gave them. All of them received with a smile and a kiss. Though, the team was slightly paranoid that the same punishment would come down on them as on Valentine's Day because Sena was being sweet with his beau's. It gave them relief that nothing drastic happened just a shooting here and there to get them back to work.

Mamori waited at the sides patiently with a small smile. Musashi IS rather blunt and honest.

Practice ended by 7:00 pm and the team left by 8, some with their dates.

Hiruma stayed behind and waited until 10:00.

The door to the clubhouse opened, just the same as the month before.

Mamori went in with a nervous stance.

"It's late, why did you tell me to come at this time? And why are you even still here?"

Hiruma stood up, in one hand a small bag containing a box and the other a letter.

"Take a look after this first."

Mamori opened the letter and read.

_Dear soon-to-be 3_ _rd_ _year students of Deimon High,_

_After much discussion with Hiruma Youichi on the matter of extracurricular activities to be made available to all 3_ _rd_ _Year students, we, the board of members has decided that their arguments are solid and valid. The basis of the assumption that 3_ _rd_ _Year students need more time to study and less time for organizations is outdated. It is a known practice in Colleges and Universities to encourage students to join organizations or do extra-curricular activities. It is complete hypocrisy on our part to not allow our seniors to participate in extracurricular activities. It is with great honor that we open this chance to all soon-to-be seniors of Deimon High._

_From,_

_The Board of Members_

Hiruma didn't give Mamori a chance to react.

"And here." handing over the bag to Mamori.

She had a startled look but gratefully took the offered bag.

When she opened the box, she found the éclairs that were for her.

She looked at Hiruma questioningly but was only replied by a stare. Mamori just shrugged and took one of the éclairs and took a bite.

Her eyes widened and she stared at the éclair on her hand. She took another bite and finished the éclair off.

"Hiruma-kun…" but she was cut off when Hiruma took the box out of her hand and put it down while picking up another éclair.

He pressed the éclair to her mouth for her to eat. She took a bite again and watched as Hiruma ate the other half. They just looked at each other as they finished the halves of the eclairs they ate.

Hiruma gently held Mamori's chin and he slowly bent his head.

When their lips touched, Mamori's eyes widened then blurred and closed.

There were no tongues involved but it conveyed what they felt.

When they separated, they stared at each other once again.

"You know, I like you too."


End file.
